


Under The Table

by Beautifulbows924



Category: Cable and Deadpool, Deadpool - All Media Types, Deadpool - Fandom, MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Force, X-Men, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Boss - Freeform, Cable - Freeform, Deadpool - Freeform, F/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-29 13:02:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15073709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beautifulbows924/pseuds/Beautifulbows924
Summary: Nathan Summers X ReaderBoss/Assistant Smut





	Under The Table

“Hey Y/N, over here!”, Shouted one of my friends waving me over. They had talked me into going out with them, since we hadn’t been hanging out that much, because of my job. I had been non-stop working lately and at least I would be doing something fun for once.

“Hey everyone!”, I yelled trying to be heard over the loud music. Everyone replied in a chorus of hello’s.

Ashley tried to hand me a drink, but I declined, “I don’t want to be hungover tomorrow.”, I told her trying to push the glass away.

“It doesn’t even have alcohol in it.”, She retorted back at me. I felt a bit skeptical of her words, but nonetheless I took the drink from her anyway.

“Wow, that was really good.”, I said after finishing the glass, I wondered what was in it.

“I told you.”, She said handing me another.

We all talked and caught up for about an hour when our favorite song came on. My friends grabbed ahold of my hands and took me to the dance floor. The lights were flashing in an array of color and I could feel the music encompassing everything. I danced around shaking my body to a rhythm I didn’t know I had within me.

I felt free- I felt alive, it was amazing!  
_For about ten minutes._

After then I felt extremely sluggish and tired. It was like my arms and legs were attached to sandbags. The whole room was spinning, “I thought you said that drink didn’t have any alcohol in it?”

“I said that?”, She asked me giggling. I was screwed. Of course, she didn’t really know what she was saying- she was drunk.

“You have got to be kidding me.”, I said dragging my feet away from the dance floor before I blacked out.

I didn’t come out my stupor until the next morning. I was wrapped up in my dark covers, with no remembrance of how I got there. I groaned, my head was pounding against my skull painfully. I grabbed my phone and headed to the kitchen to get a glass of water. I scrolled through my notifications to find that I had a ton of notifications from my friends and- Nathan?

  
‘Why would he be texting me this early?’, I wondered out loud.  
I went to our messages.

Oh no.  
_This cannot be happening._

**10:54 PM Chat Log:  
Y/N: Hey Hot stuff;)  
Nathan: Y/N?  
Y/N: You know it’s really unfair you’ve never kissed me before. Why are you keeping your lips from me?  
Y/N: I want them  
Y/N: Nathan Pleaseee  
Nathan: You’re drunk, where are you?  
Y/N: I’m not drunk  
Y/N: Ok maybe a little  
Nathan: Where are you?  
Y/N: I’m at that bar next to our office  
Y/N: You know the pretty one with all those lights?  
Nathan: Yes, I know what you are talking about, I’m coming to get you.  
Y/N: You’re no fun  
Y/N: Party Pooper**

**8:00 AM Chat Log:  
Nathan: Hey, I hope you are feeling better from last night. I’ll see you at work. We really need to talk later. -N**

I sighed putting my head into my hands, ‘What have I done? Not have I only let my boss know of my crush on him, but I also looked like an absolute fool.’

I just wanted to curl up into my covers and die.  
_Preferably before work._

When I got into work I kept my eyes trained on the floor, both out of embarrassment and comfort- I couldn’t stand to look into any bright lights at the moment. I blushed just thinking about what I had said the night before. ‘I’m his personal assistant not his girlfriend’, I reminded myself, while I walked to my desk, trying to hide as much as possible. I was hoping that he wouldn’t even say anything- maybe we could just forget about it? I sighed in irritation, I knew that wouldn’t be the case.

We worked for a huge cooperation, which Cable was the CEO of. All the employees pretended that the company was about technology- but everyone knew the truth. We were who to call when you wanted someone dead.

Cable’s X-Force duties sometimes got in the way of “regular” work, and at those times he wouldn’t be able to come in for a few days.

At the moment, I really wished it to be one of those days.

When he didn’t come to see me for quite some time, I thought that he wasn’t there, but then he walked out of his office with one our new clients.

I quickly ducked down under my desk. I could hear his voice and footsteps coming closer and closer. Finally, I heard him bid goodbye to the client and seemingly walk away.

So, when he leant down to look at me, it was startling.

“Come to my office, we need to talk.”, He said in his deep voice that always made me nervous. I could feel my hands shake and become sweaty as I followed him to his office. I wiped my hands on my skirt before walking in behind him. The finality of the door closing behind me made me even more anxious.

“What do you remember about last night?”

“Not much- I’m sorry. Thank you for taking me home.”, I told him my voice shaky.

“Did you mean what you said?”, He asked eyeing me up and down.

I licked my lips, a nervous tick of mine. “I have no idea what you are talking about, mean what?”, I lied trying to play dumb.

“Don’t lie to me darling.”, He replied almost instantly. It was as if could feel the room shake with tension.

“Really I told you sir I don’t know what you are- “, I tried to cover up again, but he wasn’t having it.

He had me pushed up against the wall, his arms pressing down on my waist, trapping me within seconds. I whimpered, wondering what he would do next. My pussy throbbed in excitement and I could feel wetness pool in between my thighs.

“Say that you want me and I’m all yours.”, He told me, caressing my side gently with one hand, his other holding my cheek.

In those moments I know I stopped breathing, only remembering how to breathe when my lungs hurt so bad it burned.

“I want you.”, I said in whisper that was so low I barely heard it myself. However, that’s all he needed to hear. He hoisted me up to where my legs were wrapped around his waist and he kissed me like an intense flame that wouldn’t be quenched easily. I moaned into the kiss as it deepened, and when my mouth opened, he instantly started to explore it with his tongue.

When we finally had to release one another for air- I took a good look at him. His lips were red and swollen, his pupils were dilated, and his hair was stuck up in places where I had tugged on it. This break didn’t last for long, once we had caught our breath enough we went right back at it.

He set me down on his desk, my legs still wrapped around him pressing against him firmly. I could feel his erection against me and I tried to grind into him wanting to gain some friction to get rid of the ache that was spreading, but he wouldn’t let me.

“Patience kitten.”, I whimpered at his words.

He kissed my neck and grabbed my legs, making me release my hold on his waist. He let go of me and I cried out at the loss of contact. I needed him.

**Now.**

But soon his touch was on me again. He pushed up my skirt to reveal my panties, which he quickly discarded, slipping them into his pocket. “You won’t be needing those anymore, now will you?”

I nodded yes, my words would have been incoherent anyway. He chuckled a bit before leaning down and pressing kisses on the inner of my thighs. He eventually got so close that I could feel his breathe caress my core. I whined and squirmed relentlessly, but he just held down my thighs tighter.

Finally, he pressed the softest kiss to my clit, making me try to buck up against him. This didn’t work, but slowly and surely, he sent licks to my clit. I moaned his name over and over again like it was the only thing I knew how to say. Which at the moment was probably the case.

I screamed out when I felt him add his metal fingers inside of me. They were cold, but somehow burned instead. He moved his tongue quicker and faster over my clit, forming a knot within my stomach. I could feel myself being pushed over the edge. I was in sensory overload, everything was too much.

I finally felt myself release and it was like I could see the stars. He was the only thing keeping me upright, if not I knew I would have fallen over. He continued to go down on me through my high, until I whimpered at the feeling of being overstimulated.

He brought his face level to mine. He was completely covered in my cum and I could taste it like honey when he kissed me.

We heard a knock at the door and we rushed trying to hide everything as quick as possible.

Thank goodness for Cable’s office being sound proof and covered.

I climbed under his desk and smirked when I realized what I would soon be level with. This was going to be a fun meeting.

Nathan sat down in his office chair and shouted for whomever was on the other end to come in.

“Hey Nathan I just wanted to talk to you about the mission we have coming up.”, Said who’s voice I recognized to be Wade’s as he walked in and sat across from Nathan’s desk.

I got bored as they talked about the linguistics of the mission and decided to put my mission into action. I reached up to palm his dick through his pants. I could feel him tense as he smacked my hand away, telling Wade that a bug had landed on him. I wasn’t evaded and continued, determined to complete what I had begun. I unzipped his pants slowly, teasingly, as not to make too much noise and alert Deadpool of my presence.

By the time I managed to free his dick from his pants he was already fully hard, his tip red and leaking pre-cum. I licked his tip, swirled my tongue around and then took only a bit into my mouth at a time, until I wouldn’t be able to take any more in without gagging. Slowly, I bobbed my head up and down. I could see him grip the table forcefully, trying to not let any inappropriate noses escape from his mouth.

“Are you ok man?”, I heard Deadpool ask, obviously oblivious to what was transpiring under the desk.

“I’m fine.”, He said through gritted teeth. I giggled a bit with my mouth around him, sending pleasurable sensations through his shaft causing him to release into my mouth. I swallowed as he coated my throat with ribbons of cum. I was now content for the time being.

Some time later him and Wade finished their conversation. “Well Thanks for talking with me.”, He said walking towards the exit, but paused before opening it, “Oh and Y/N it was nice hearing you.” He then walked out causing me to uncontrollably burst out laughing.

“You think this is funny huh?”, Nathan asked me, picking me up and setting me on his lap.

“Yes.”

“Babygirl, you are going to be the death of me.”, He said pulling me in for a heated kiss and then pulling away, looking at me hungrily, “However, I have an idea of what to do to you, because I want you to remember that naughty girls get punished.”

I had no idea what I was in for- the only thing I was sure of was that I was ready for whatever he had coming.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed this please leave a Kudos or tell me what you liked about it:)


End file.
